Tokyo's Hero
by jaku uzumaki
Summary: Jaku Kusanagi is the student of Goku and full blooded Saiyan. He find himself in another world he don't know how will the handle it and who will the have to fight and why. Rated M: Cursing, violence and lemon. Disclamier: I don't own dbz or Burst Angel. I do own Ocs and Techniques.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or Burst Angel. I do own My Oc and techniques

Normal talking

_*Talking on the phone*_

_**Normal Thinking**_

_**Side note: Kyouhei will be in this.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Recruits**

It's been 10 years since the Hirudegarn monsters appeared. And with the help Z-Fighters and Tapion, Goku tranformed into the super saiyan 3 and use his technique called 'dragon fist' to defeat the Hirudegarn. Now a 17 years old saiyan his hair jet-black spiky, ( similar Gohan's hair when he fought against Cell ), his eyes are black onyx colored, he wearing on martial art Gi like Goku's one. except his had a changed of color, from orange to red with a black under-shirt, black wristband on his wrist, red headband tied around his forehead, black slash around his waist, and he wore black boots with red strips on it. His name is Jaku Kusanagi, the last saiyan from Planet Vegeta. His parents die on that Planet to protect from Frieza, Jaku has arrive on Planet Earth as a kid and been adopted by the Son Family, he been training by his sensei and adopt father Son Goku. Even since then Goku had been training Jaku and young saiyan had learned a lot from Goku and Piccolo, but yet when he saw Chi-Chi make Goten Study like Gohan did he feel sorry for him. And then Goku take his adopted son to Dende's Lookout to train in the hyperbolic Time Chamber for advance training to get a power and speed boost. It was then Jaku found out that he had a new power, he has now reached to become a super saiyan and young man found that he got a lot faster and new techniques.

Now he headed to Bulma's home called Capsule Corporation for a visit to hang out her family, he arrive at he front of Capsule Corps as he enter main entrance at the front counter a woman busy typing the computer. "Excuse me, can you tell me where can I find Bulma?" Jaku asked As she tell him find her at the lab with her dad and he said thank you as he walk away to the lab where Bulma is.

* * *

** At Bulma's Lab**

A blue haired woman wear a blue clothe and her eyes are light blue and her yellow boots. Busy her portal machine but still not working she kick it. " Man, it's still not working what else can it be?" She exclaimed as jaku appears.

"Hey Bulma, still working on that I see." He said. Smile on his face. Bulma turn around and see Jaku came in.

"Hi Jaku, yes I'm still working on it. But it's not working I don't know what is missing." She said. Still fixing the portal.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll found it soon what's wrong it."Jaku said as he smiled which made Bulma smile too.

"Believe me I will try find hard then I can its take me for while. Oh there a Capsule equipment box for you Jaku." Bulma exclaimed as Jaku look at a capsule's box.

Thanks Bulma." He said as he walk over to his Capsule's equipment box and grab it when Bulma spoke.

"Hey can you wait here and keep it eye on everything for few minutes?" She Asked to Jaku.

"Sure, I'm keeping eyes things." he said as Bulma walk out of the Lab for few minutes when she returns, whlie he wait for her return and look around and look at his capsule's equipment box.

Jaku didn't notice the portal machine was on by itself and it pointed at him whlie he check his equipment.

"Okay let's see I've had got the sensu beans, fighting's gi, normal clothes and phone. Man, Bulma you put everything I want in here." Jaku exclaimed. he smile while Bulma has return to the lab then see the portal gun on and pointed at him adn he didn't notice it pointed at him.

"Jaku watch out!" She Shouted

"Huh?" He question as he saw Bulma pointed at the he turn around and look at the portal gun at him and ready to beam. "Shit!" it's too late to run as beam fire at him and he frieze then he vanish thin air.

"Oh no, Chi-Chi will not gonna like this." Bulma said she pale Chi-Chi will use flying pan.

* * *

**Tokyo**

A Portal came out in the alley where no people in that area, Jaku came out of it laying on the ground and portal disappear. He groan and get up and look around and see where he at.

"What the heck am I? doesn't look I'm not in West City." He exclaimed. he look around the city. "I need to find out what city is." He said, walk out of the alley but if he stay there for long the contraction building explosion. Inside a young silver-haired girl wear a red jacket with yellow scarf around her neck, fingerless glove and she got a two desert eagle gun grip in her hand try to capture a criminal had yellow eyebrows and beard. His skin is light blue and he got a submachine gun and fire at her but missed and destroy everything.

**~Tokyo Town~**

A boy seem be 17 years old ride his deliveries scooter wearing his helmet on his head he has brown eyes and black-haired. His name is Kyouhei Tachibana. He look at the gather people wonder what the looking at so he stop his scooter and see two people arguing while other two held them.

"You can eat it, chief! Now, pay up!" He yelled.

"Shut your mouth! Like I'd ever pay a cheating punk like you!" Chief shouted.

"Drop the tough act, old man!" Chief's partner barked. He grab chief's collar and held it.

"Take a swing at me! I beg you!" Chief shouted.

"If I did, they wouldn't be able to identify the body." Chief's partner said. As shaking him and angry at him. while they arguing each other Kyouhei backing his scooter and headed to alley.

He rode through in dark alley to find any way the crazy criminal jump out of the window, Kyouhei saw him landing on the ground. he stop his scooter and look at him with scary face look. As Criminal chuckle crazy his face covering blood, Kyouhei stay back against wall.

As Young sliver haired girl jump out the window the criminal put up his gun and fire again destroy Kyouhei's scooter while silver girl has crimson eyes fire her desert eagle gun they kept fire each other until Criminal's gun ran out the bullets he drop the gun and run away.

Sliver haired girl jump over Kyouhei who was duck and look at he girl jump over his scooter as explosion his scooter. "What the heck is going on?!" Kyouhei exclaimed. He heard at the corner.

"Eat this!" Heard a punch sound and groan see criminal laying on the ground, silver-haired girl come out the corner and he see her mark glowing on her arm. She grab the criminal and walk away Kyouhei saw everything and his scooter destroy he walk away from the ally and headed to his school.

* * *

**Love and Happy Cooking School**

"And all of a sudden, it's like pow, pow, pow, pow, pow! Machine gun fire was everywhere. I swear, I thought was I was dead." Kyouhei exclaimed to his friend Hayao ichimandera. He has a bandana on his head, eyes are cerulean, wearing a black leather jacket and he got chain around his neck and black short.

"Yeah, well, ever since they signed the law that says anyone can carry a weapon around, things began crashing. I hear the higher-powered guns are selling the most." Hayao said. He grab his phone from his pocket as check everything while Kyouhei sighed.

"You would think we would start to a little safer with the new RAPT headquarters in town." he said as Hayao show him on the phone as image appear.

"The criminal apprehension rate's gone up, but the arrest rate's going down." Hayao exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. Apprehension is up, but arrests are down? How's that?" Kyouhei asked.

"It means that the number of crooks caught alive has decreased, all thanks to RAPT." Hayao said. As Woman appear her hair dark blue ponytail wearing a glasses on her face her eyes are light brown and wearing school clothes while she grab a pink paper ob the wall. Her name is Hongo she Kyouhei and Hayao's teacher.

"Hello, Kyouhei. I heard a word that you're seeking new employment." Ms Hongo said.

"Yeah. That other place wasn't challenging." Kyouhei said.

"A job builds characters, but be sure not to neglect your regular schoolwork." She said.

"Of course. I won't." Kyouhei exclaimed. Ms. Hongo walk over to them with pink paper when Hayao notice that.

"Hey, teach, what's that?" He asked.

"This? It's nothing. I get a ton of spam email everyday. Most are just pranks from formal students, so I don't even know if this real." Ms Hongo said , she give to Kyouhei who grab it and look at paper was four cute dolls like and he read it.

"Desperately Wanted: A wonder two men to make fancy delicious cuisine and recruit partner. Great pay, Superb working conditions. First come, first serve. Give meus a call ASAP." IS this for real?" He exclaimed

* * *

**Shinjuku "ALOFA"**

Kyouhei walk through the crowd, he just get call earlier ago waiting for someone to pick him up crowd push him little to ground nobody bother help him hp but one young man saw him and walk over to Kyouhei and spoke him. "Are you alright?"

Kyouhei look up and look at him, his jet-black short-haired, his wore blue jeans pants, red long selve shirt and dragon necklace.

"Uh...Yeah thanks Mr.?" Kyouhei asked.

"Jaku, Jaku kusanagi." He said.

"Kyouhei Tachibana, thank you for helping me up." He said. smile at him as he help him up and Jaku smile as well.

"Anytime, so what you doing at here anyway?" Jaku asked. While look around in the cites, people were talking people and cars on the streets.

"Oh I just got called from a woman for hiring for cooking for them and she says meet her at this place with recruit partner." Kyouhei exclaimed. Jaku was about respond to him, suddenly a red car seem stop beside them they look as door open and see a dark-haired woman with her tied up in the back, her skin is white, she wearing a purple jacket and dark pants her outfit show her cleavage and she spoke.

"Kyouhei Tachibana from the Love and Happy Culinary Design School?" She asked to Kyouhei who was blink.

"Uh,yeah, that's me." He said Then she look at Jaku and thought of it. _**'Wow, now look at him, he's kind of handsome**.'_ She thought as she asked him.

"You're Jaku Kusanagi want to help us a missions with us?" She asked to Jaku who nodded "My name is Sei and I'm your new boss." Woman known as Sei she smile at them. They in Sei's car and she driving and headed to grocery store to buy the grocery food for cook while she driving she spoke to Kyouhei.

"You were saying you wanted to save up so you could study abroad?" She asked.

"Well, I'm studying to be a patissier. Oh, a patissier is a pastry chef, make cakes and things." Kyouhei said.

"Patissier, huh? I've never heard of that." Sei exclaimed, while jaku listen as well.

"To be a great chef, I really should study in france. It's the only way to get a foot in the door. But they've got this huge tax on studying overseas now. And I can't ask my parents for help so..." Kyouhei exclaimed. As Sei look at him and spoke.

"That's admirable. You maybe young, but you're smart enough to have a goal. I like that in a person." She said nice to him and Kyouhei is little blush on his cheek.

"Uh, thanks." he exclaimed. Sei now talk to Jaku.

"So handsome, what did you do in your skills?" Sei asked, she teased him and he'd blush so hard but snap out of it and spoke.

"Well, I'm great fighter martial art, stop the bad guys, great with kids, protect the innocent people, great techniques and I want to be the second best stronger in the world." Jaku exclaimed. Sei and Kyouhei shocked at his goal.

"Wow Jaku, now that is a great goal you have there, who the first strongest?" Sei asked

"Goku sensei and thank you too." Jaku said as Sei nodded.

* * *

**Grocery shop**

Jaku, Kyouhei and Sei at the store to buy the food for cook as Kyouhei spoke.

"My specialty is pastries, but I also know Japanese, French, Chinese and Italian style dishes, so I'm pretty versatile in the kitchen." Kyouhei said. As he look at the price tag and he gasp. "I'm think this price tag has extra zero." He added. They heard a phone ring and Sei grab the phone out of her pocket, she answer the phone and spoke.

"Yes?" Sei asked hear a girl voice in the phone. *_Sei?_ _Where are you?*_

"Grocery shopping with our new cook and new partner. Just be patient. I'll be back sei said as younger girl grab a girl's phone from her.

*_Give me that! Hurry it up! My stomach is starting to make strange noises_.* Younger girl exclaimed. Sei hang the phone up and sighed.

"let's hurry. Sei said. She grab from Kyohei's hand to put in the bucket.

"Okay." Kyouhei said.

Sei pay the food from grocery store they in the car and drive on their way her home while she drving Kyouhei and Jaku look at bags of grocery.

"Man, we brought so much stuff. How many people am I cooking for anyway?" Kyouhei asked.

"You guys must live a huge mansion." Jaku said. Sei smile at that comment.

"Something like that. It's felt empty. Since our previous cook left. Had to go back to his home country." She said. As they seem in the front of big trailer they out of her car with carry of grocery bags and look at the trailer.

"Here?" Jaku and Kyouhei ask in unison. As they walking front of the door and Sei yelled.

"Here, it's me. And I've brought the new friends alone. Sei said.

"I'll be right down."

A young long auburn haired girl jump out of the roof and landing on the ground , she wearing yellow show with blue skirt around her waist, her skin white and her eyes are cerulean blue. Her face cover of beauty mask which he scared Kyouhei except jaku who raised his eyebrows. As door open and seem a 12 years old brown-haired with two pigtail and wearing pink long-sleeved outfit and skirt. She also has a beauty mask on her face.

"It's about time! I take it that's our master chef and new partner?" Younger girl exclaimed.

"It is." Sei said. She smile at them.

"Uh, hello." Kyouhei said. He bow down to them with sweating bullet on his face.

"Yo!" Jaku said. He waved at them with a smile.

Meg look at them for seconds then frown a little.

Kyouhei sweating bullet all over his face but Jaku still clam as A girl with two pigtail look at them, then she made a weird face look and Jaku facefauit at that. **_'What the hell' _**He thought.

* * *

**Inside the trailer**

They look at inside the trailer it got kitchen, sofa couch and table and they see a fill of tracks, bags and empty cans and bottles all on the counter. Sei spoke.

"And this is where you'll be working. Your jobs will simply be to cook nitrous meals for all of us." She said. As Kyouhei turn her to speak.

"So, do you like take this motor home on picnics or something?" He asked.

"Uh, no. this is our home 24-7. We all live here." Sei said.

"And by 'all' you mean your families live here too?" Jaku asked. Meg appear wipe her face for beauty mask.

"Left to their own devices these girls eat only junk food. They need a cook like you who can whip them up something substantial." Sei exclaimed as them to the girls and names.

"That's Meg." Sei said, an auburn long-haired girl known as Meg. When Jaku waving at her, but she glared Jaku confused.

"And this is Amy." Sei said. A two pigtail girl known as Amy who drinking. Meg look at Kyouhei with frown look.

"Turn around." She snarled

"Huh?" Kyouhei questioned

"Turn around a hundred and eighty degrees." She exclaimed, as Kyouhei get up and turn around and turn back to Meg.

"Like this?" He asked. Meg sighed in growled and she turn to Sei.

"Don't you think he's too young?" Meg asked.

"Can the attitude. You wouldn't know it, but he's an excellent cook, attending a certified culinary school." Sei informed. Amy finish her drink and get up walk over to Kyouhei and smell him.

"Well, I don't know about excellent." Kyouhei smiled nervous.

"haha! He smell like cake." She laughed

"Oh yeah I made practiced earlier." He said.

"So, hey! Didn't you think our little flier was cute?" Amy asked.

"Was that your work?" Kyouhei asked.

"Yeah! I was kinda worried about who would respond to such a cook flyer, but I guess you're all right. And besides, it looks like you could handle a little pain now and again." She smirked. Kyouhei sweat a little as Meg spoke.

"Don't get your hopes up. He's got a pansy looking face and he's thin as rail. He won't last two weeks." She said.

"Girls, Kyouhei is saving up to study abroad. Wouldn't it be wonderful if through this we could help him achieve his dream?" Sei asked. Meg and Amy look at Kyouhei for seconds, and then they laughing.

"He took this job, he can study four of em!" Amy exclaimed.

"Achieve his dream! Funny stuff! Gezz, Sei when did you grow a sense of humor?" Meg asked when Jaku decided to speak.

"I don't think it's not that kind of funny." He remarked as Meg look at him with a glared look.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Jaku Kusanagi, and I'm martial arts fighter." He exclaimed. As he smile.

"Oh great, we got our selves another goal here." Meg joked as She and Amy laughing while Jaku still confused as Sei speak.

"Just ignore them. So how about it? Would you like you two to come work for?" Sei asked to Kyouhei and Jaku.

"Yes, of course, if you have me." Kyouhei said.

"Yeah, count me in." Jaku said.

"Wait a minute! Doesn't Jo get a vote?" Meg asked.

"Jo?" Jaku and Kyouhei Questioned in unison

"Oh. Is she here?" Sei asked.

"Yeah, she just got back. Say something about finishing that pro-bono job she was talking about." Meg said.

"I bet she's something watching videos. She always does that after a job." Amy said.

Everyone heard another voice in the bathroom.

"Hold on a sec!" Meg shouted. She Turn to Jaku and Kyouhei with glared. "Look away." She added.

"Huh?" Kyouhei questioned.

"Don't you say anything besides 'huh' or what?" Meg asked as Kyouhei and Jaku turn around face on the wall while Meg grab a toilet paper and walk to the bathroom as Sei spoke.

"Sorry about that. She maybe rude, but deep down she actually cares for others quite a bit." She said. Amy laughing at Sei's comment.

"Meg care for others? Man, Sei! Your jokes are really on the money today." Amy exclaimed as Jaku speak

"Uh, so you are all sisters?" Jaku asked.

"No. We're just very close roommates." Sei said. Suddenly a door open and a short silver-haired girl came out from the bathroom wearing nothing but short sleeve orange shirt pajamas, her haired mess but she didn't care. Meg speak.

"Jo, so this a our new cook and partner. What you think of them? Cause I'll think them cool." Meg exclaimed. Jaku grunted when Jo look at them then look at Jaku and speak.

"It's a guy." Jo muttered. Everyone look at her. "Whatever. Like I care." She added. She walking over counter and sleep a litte.

"Okay then. Jaku and Kyouhei, we will be counting on your services. Welcome to our group." Sei Smile at them.

"Okay." Kyouhei said.

"No problem." jaku grinned. As Sei's phone beep from the e-mail she check it and walk up stairs. "Excuse me for moment." Sei said.

Amy and Meg looking at Jaku and Kyouhei than Meg look at Jaku for thought. **_'He's cute and strong at all, but it's something fishing_****_ about him but I'll let it slide.' _**She thought still look at him who was look around in the trailer when he look at Meg.

"It's something wrong?" He asked when Meg snap out her thought and blush a little.

"No, its nothing." She babbled. Jaku blinks and confused and stretch back his head As Sei appears.

"We're got a job. Everyone get ready." She said to them with a smile.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End **

**The poll is open fou you guys for votes**

**I'm going stop right here. Anyway hope you guys like and review it. Jaku sign out Peace!**


End file.
